


Reality Through A Book

by Marshmallow_09er



Series: KurtBastian Best Friends to More Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Santana Lopez, Britanna, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Dalton Academy, Do not post to other sites, Episode: s03e01 The Purple Piano Project, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Infidelity, Kurtbastian Endgame, M/M, Mercedes Jones Bashing, Most Characters are not straight, Most people are not straight, Multi, Noah Puckerman is bi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Possibility of Polyamory, Protective Sam Evans, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry Bashing, Sam evans is bi, Sebastian Smythe & Kurt Hummel best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow_09er/pseuds/Marshmallow_09er
Summary: What happens when you base your "perfect guy" off of a character in a book, you get disappointed. Kurt seemed happy with Blaine, because of he was like a character in a book. Though, maybe he starts realizing that the dream guy is someone else.Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian are all at Dalton together AUKurt and Sebastian Childhood Bestfriend Alternative Universe
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Flint, Blaine Anderson & Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson & Original Male Character(s), Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson & Trent, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce & Sebastian Smythe, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, David the Warbler/Wes (Glee), Finn Hudson/Original Character(s), Jeff & Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Keegan/Brandon(OC), Kurt Hummel & Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel & David the Warbler, Kurt Hummel & Jeff & Nick the Warbler, Kurt Hummel & Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones (past), Kurt Hummel & Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel & Original Character(s), Kurt Hummel & Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel & Original Male Character(s), Kurt Hummel & Rachel Berry (past), Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel & Thad, Kurt Hummel & Wes, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Lily/Amelie (OC), Mike Chang & Kurt Hummel, Nick the Warbler & Sebastian Smythe, Nicollete/Alexandre (OC, Noah Puckerman/Matt Rutherford, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray/Original Character(s), Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones (past), Sam Evans/Original Male Character(s), Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sebastian Smythe & Mike Chang, Sebastian Smythe & Noah Puckerman, Sebastian Smythe & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Smythe & Original Male Character(s), Sebastian Smythe & Thad (Glee), Thad (Glee)/Original Male Character(s), Thad/Chris (OC)
Series: KurtBastian Best Friends to More Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882684
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Dream guy or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do not own any of the characters besides Keegan and Brandon. If I owned Glee, Sebastian and Kurt would be together, so I don't own it.  
> 2\. This will go from both Kurt and Sebastian's perspectives.  
> 3\. I am not sure how I want to do this fic, I might want to continue or not. It is all based on people's reactions. So, you all have to help me with the decision.  
> 4\. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and only constructive criticism, please no mean comments.

Kurts POV:

I have been obsessively reading anything I could get my hands on since I was young. Just trying to find some sort of relationship I could fanboy on, it was something that made me different from everyone else and also the same. Most people think of fangirl or fanboy as someone obsessed with a popular figure, a musician, an actor, or any other sort. My best friend Sebastian believes that I am crazy for being so enthralled by this one author, he makes me feel so thrilled with every adventure I take in his books. 

Right now, I am sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for my so-called best friend to get here so we can get some food. I stand by the doors, eyes in my book, reading.

_ He took the last few steps into the willowy woods waiting for Brandon to return from his adventure. He took two more steps and found the one thing that broke his heart. There was _

Right at the moment, when I was about to read the last sentence, my book was taken from me. I look up to see the smirking green eyes of my best friend; I try to reach for my book, “Bas I was so close to finding out if Keegan would finally meet up with Brandon, or if something happened to him.” 

Sebastian just looks at me and says, “Princess, do you always have to have your eyes in that stupid book, I understand that you are obsessed or whatever but there is so much out here than in between those pages.” I glare at him and almost swipe back the book but, damn his reflexes are too good, and he pulls his arm away while walking into the cafeteria. 

I follow behind him, coming up behind, “Sebastian Pierre Smythe, get back here.” 

He looks at me with one eyebrow up, “What are you full naming me for?” 

I look up in his eyes, “Give me back my book,” he turns around and continues walking to the line for food.

”Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, come on, I know you are hungry.” he hollers back at me. I walk quickly reaching him, and sigh when I see him turning around slightly, handing me the tray with a diet coke, and a small salad on it smiling. We keep going through the line and get to the next one, and I pick cheese lasagna, and he gets a hamburger with fries. We get to the registers, and I am about to reach behind me, to my back pocket, but he stops me and says, “Come on,” me realizing he paid for both of us, we go to our usual table, a booth in a more hidden area in the cafeteria. He sits right next to me, handing me my book, saying, “I will give this back to you, but I am starting to feel kind of jealous of this Brandon guy getting all of your attention.” 

I look up at him, grinning and kiss him on the cheek and say, “Aww, you are jealous of a character in a book.” 

I look around at everything around us and realize that out of all people; I feel the most comfortable with the person sitting right beside me. For instance, right now, we are sitting here just in silence eating, and it’s not awkward, it feels like I could do this always. Now that exact feeling scares me, because what if someone found out, or even worse, what if he did? I mean, he is my best friend since we were just little kids. When I read those books, and see the relationship between Keegan and Brandon unfold, I slightly feel that the character would fit better with someone else. Brandon kind of reminds me of the “Perfect guy” in an 80s teen movie, you know the one who whisks the girl off her feet.

I used to want that, just like I used to want the big romantic gestures and just the gentleman. I even have that right now, though I don’t know if we are still together, it’s like our relationship revolves around him making a big scene and calling it a romantic gesture. At first, I liked it because I felt like it showed that he cared, but now it seems like it’s more about him and less about me. He makes me feel like I should be happy he is with me, but I also feel kind of trapped in the relationship, because it is hard being alone too. 

All of a sudden, I feel a nudge to my side, and when I am about to look over and glare at Sebastian, I hear somebody clearing their throat. I look up and see my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, standing by the table and trying to convince Sebastian to move out of the seat. 

“There is a perfectly good seat right over there” Blaine points over to the bench on the other side of the table.

Sebastian grins and says, “You are so right, so why don’t you sit over there.” 

“I want to sit with my boyfriend.” 

“You can sit by him, but just across the table, and maybe if you didn’t get here late you could have” 

“Oh, so because I want to do something nice for my boyfriend, I am considered the bad one.” 

“I never said you were bad, Gelmet, but you came late, and now you get the opportunity of sitting on the other side of the table.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes and looks at me, realizing now that I took notice and says, “Kurtie, come on, I want to sit by you.”

Sebastian turns to me too, looking and waiting for an answer just like Blaine. I look at both of them, feeling like I am in another one of their arguments. They have been happening a lot recently. At first, I always complained about it, but now I am starting to feel that there is a reason. 

BANG!!

I look up, jolting out of my thoughts, looking to see what the noise came from and sees that’s Blaine’s fists just went off the table. All of a sudden, it’s like my hearing came back to me, and I hear Blaine, “Kurt, listen to him, he is a selfish prick again, I want some time with you too, he gets all of your attention.” 

I am about to say something when I hear Sebastian, “You know that you are together most days.” 

He sighs and looks at me he sees my face and moves so, Blaine can sit by me, he goes to the other bench looking at my face, almost like he is investigating me, I just don’t know what he is investigating. 

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my thigh, and I look over at Blaine, feeling a little uncomfortable, but in the back of my head, I hear a tiny voice saying,  _ At least you have somebody _ , I glare at the voice even if I can’t see the face. Blaine laughs at my face and whispers, “Kurtie, are you bothered by Sebastian’s face too?” I glare at him and finally feel like I can say something when he kisses me. It takes me a minute, but then I pull away and look up at Sebastian’s back while he walks away from the table. 

I look at Blaine and come up with the first lie, I can think of “I will talk to you later Blaine, I need to do a project for class.” I pick my bag up, forgetting my cold food, and start walking to find Sebastian to figure out what is wrong with him. I swerve around a bunch of people, almost crashing into a few people, and then finally catch up to him. 

“Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian Pierre Smythe” He slows down his pace so I can catch up, but doesn’t stop walking. I walk up looking at his face, confused, “What is going on?” and then suddenly, he turns.

\--KSKSKS--

Sebastian POV:

I know it’s cliche falling for your best friend, I mean he is gorgeous, smart, funny, a dork at times, a smart ass, sarcastic, and can put me down a peg. Honestly, he is my dream guy, even when I went through my man whore, screw whoever I could get my hands on phase, he was the only one who understood that this is not really me. He was the one who helped me figure out who I am, but also never judged me. When I figured out my feelings at first I got scared, I mean he has been my best friend forever, I could never lose that, so I hid them. I was thinking about telling him, but then he found Blaine “Gelmet” Blanderson. He is so bland, but exactly all the things that Kurt wanted, big romantic gestures, a gentleman, nice, sweet, would hold Kurt’s hands, and all of that. 

That is what he was at first, he was a smooth talker, seemed to care, but I realized early on that he kind of didn’t treat Kurt right. He would sing for Kurt, but only when there were a bunch of people around, so everyone could see. He is always set to be sitting right next to Kurt, trying to push Kurt for more. When I found out from Kurt that they added sex to their relationship, I knew that it was going to end badly. I would tell Kurt that Blaine was using him for attention, I mean he would take full advantage of the soulmate card. Every time, they would get into a fight, he would make Kurt feel so desperate to have him back, it would frustrate me so much that I would try and stop talking to them for a while. It was honestly too hard to watch my best friend and the person I am in love with, get manipulated. 

I will admit, though, the one thing that irritated me the most is I felt like I didn’t get to see Kurt barely anymore. Even the few times I did, Blaine was around waiting for the opportunity to get Kurt’s attention back on him. I mean honestly, I don’t understand why he is so popular. Yes, Blaine is the Captain of the Warbler’s, and because of that is the most popular guy at the school. I mean, I am pretty popular too since I am the Captain of the Lacrosse Team, Debate Club, Valedictorian, plus I am also a Warbler (*cough* *cough* way better singer and dancer than Blainey Days). I mean, he seriously thinks that Katy Perry wrote Teenage Dream about him or something. 

Today I am happy though because I get to finally have a whole lunchtime with just Kurt, no Blaine. I knew that Blaine had some extra work he had to do for a class since he can’t keep with the GPA for staying in the Warblers. So, there is a whole hour of just me and Kurt, Kurt, and myself. I walk out of class almost in a skip excited for lunch, and also kind of hungry. I smile as I approach the doorway to the cafeteria at first, just staring at him and how beautiful he is. I hear Jeff and Nick ( better known as Niff), two friends from the Warblers calling my name, I turn in their direction. “Dude, stop drooling and just tell him already,” Nick laughs.

While Jeff says, “Yeah, what my boyfriend said, we all know you would be perfect together.” 

I turn to them with a desperate look, “What am I supposed to do? He is with Blainers, Mr. Popularity, and everyone’s teenage dream. He is the perfect guy for Kurt, exactly what he always wanted. I will always be Kurt’s best friend, which is fine.” 

They give me a look, and then Nick points to Kurt, “Do you see Blaine with him now? No, he is still with Miss McCoy, catching up with assignments.” 

“Though, if you wait too long, he might get done, and then your precious time with Kurt will be done.” Jeff points out, and takes Nick by the arm and walks to the cafeteria themselves. 

I take their advice and are about to get Kurt’s attention, but then I see the stupid book that started all of this, the book series that Kurt has been obsessed with forever. The series that he bases all of his relationships on, I feel like I know everything about it, and I feel like I want to destroy it. It is the reason why Kurt wants somebody like Blaine; it’s the Brandon character; they are so similar it is disgusting. Brandon is the teenage dream, the “Perfect” guy, and so because they are practically the same person, Blaine is also the “Perfect guy.” I snatch the book out of Kurt’s hands, commenting about how the world doesn’t just revolve around this book and start walking away. I turn around when I realize I hear my full name being called, thinking about the fact that he is the only one who gets to call me by my full name and get away with it, aside from my mom, of course. 

After we get our food, we find our usual table, feeling so content with being able to sit by the most gorgeous boy I have ever met, just makes me so happy, so I eat my food and just enjoy it. I look over realizing that Kurt is not eating, and when I am about to say something like you will get a bad forehead crease if you think too much, the Hobbit, aka Blaine Anderson, comes up. I turn to him and smirk, “What, no more assignments, that has to be done.” He rolls his eyes and looks at me like he is expecting something, “I know you have been singing a lot lately, but I am pretty sure you still have a voice.” 

He glares at me, “Sebastian, get up so I can sit with my boyfriend.” 

I start biting out replies to his stupid remarks, though when I finally realize that we have Kurt’s attention, I look at him and realize that maybe I should prove to him that Blaine is not the right one for him. I go to get up and sit down on the other bench, testing to see how Kurt will react, he looks shocked and uncomfortable. I glare a little, especially when all of a sudden, Blaine grabs Kurt and kisses him like he is claiming Kurt. I want to rip his head off, but I don't. I just walk away, and even though after a little bit, I feel Kurt behind me, I don’t slow down until I hear him full name me once again. 

When he catches up with me, he says the three words that I am scared of because I can’t lie to him directly. I turn around and look into his eyes, “I don’t like Blaine, he is not right for you, he doesn’t care about you, you are like his hair gel or bowties, you are a possession to him, something that will make him look good.” I sigh because I know that I probably hurt him, I am just feeling fragile myself, hating that I am in love with my best friend, who likes somebody who is not right for him at all. 

\--KSKSKS--

Kurt’s POV:

The one thing I didn’t expect was my Sebastian saying that, so I stood there, very still waiting for some sign, I guess. I look at Sebastian again and blurt out, “Bas, if I don’t have Blaine, who do I have, nobody else likes me like that.” I admit to myself that it is the wrong reason to stay dating somebody, but it’s hard being single. Especially when you are 100% gay, and a guy and every guy you know is either straight, already in a long term relationship, want’s just one night stands or friend-zoned you. Well I guess I don’t know about Sebastian, but everyone else has, but he is my best friend, even if he did like me, would we even work out? I don’t want to lose my best friend because we didn’t work out in a relationship. He is the only person in my life who truly gets me, I mean I love Niff, Satana, Britt, Puck, Sam, and Quinn, but Bas has been there since the beginning. 

He was the first one which I came out too, the first guy I kissed (it was just to get it over with for both of us, okay maybe it was the best kiss I had, but that doesn’t matter). He was the person who I went to when my mom got cancer when she died, he held my hand at her funeral. He also was the person who I went to when I got bullied and the first person I wanted to tell when I got even a small part in any of our productions. He has been there for everything, just like how I was for him. We are best friends and everything that comes with that. I can’t lose that. 

I look up and see Sebastian looking hurt, and so hug him and pull him into my chest, “What is wrong, Bas?” 

All of a sudden, I hear a tearful barely there “I like you like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two Conflicted Teenage Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian spend a lot of time worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Santana, Brittany, Noah, Mike, Sam, Burt, Carole, Finn, Dalton, Warblers, or the Lima Bean. They are owned by Ryan Murphy, the wonderful writer of Glee. I DO OWN, characters I made up or some restaurant names I might make up to or the sort, like Brandon and Keegan in this first chapter, and Lily and Amelia in this one.
> 
> There are a few things I want to talk about and they go into the two categories:  
> 1\. Related to this story  
> 2\. Related to beta reading  
> 3\. Related to other potential stories.
> 
> First I am going to go over, things related to the story:
> 
> \- As you probably can tell already, I am not a Klaine fan, so if you want something Klaine friendly, you won’t see it here.  
> I am not a huge fan of Blaine either, but if you guys want a Blaine friendly fic, I am okay with that. Though, it won’t  
> happen in this one.  
> \- This fic is KurtBastian endgame fic, so if you don’t like that, then I would advise you to stop reading it.  
> \- I read something somewhere that Jeff and Nick’s last names were never confirmed in the show. So, Sterling and Duval  
> were the names that most fans are using, but would you guys like new ones. If you do please tell me them below.  
> \- I am going to continue this for more chapters, so will probably make it a little bit of slow-burn fic.  
> \- I have ideas for the fic but am always looking for more suggestions, so please comment, anything you want in the fic.  
> \- KurtBastian is the main pairing, but, I also put in a little Niff and potential other pairings, so please comment, any side  
> pairings you want in the fic.  
> \- Thank you to qtp2t and il_kerri for the great recommendations, and help from the first chapter.
> 
> Second I am going to tell you the things related to beta reading:
> 
> \- I am always asking for a Beta Reader, so if you are willing to, please message or comment below.  
> \- In the same way, I also am very open to being a Beta for other people, so please comment if you need that too.
> 
> Lastly, I am always open to prompts from people for any potential fics of mine:
> 
> \- It doesn't have to be Glee or KurtBastian, though that is one of my favorites for Glee.  
> \- I can also do, other side pairings though, though I will NOT DO Klaine.  
> \- I also recently started liking KurtBadam (Kurt/Sebastian/Adam), so I would be willing to do that too.  
> \- Though it doesn't have to be Glee at all, I like many other fandoms too.  
> \- I like Harry Potter, Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments, Leverage, White Collar, Boys Before Flowers, Hart of Dixie,  
> Veronica Mars, Psych, and others too.  
> \- I will make an Authors Note Chapter, to tell you all of the pairings and things I could enjoy writing about soon, so you  
> can comment there.

Two Conflicted Teenage Boys

I feel like maybe I should take the words back, I kind of just said it without thinking. I just couldn’t handle him being hurt or feeling like nobody likes him as much. I know that if he keeps going down that path, it might be the only reason why he stays with Blaine. Which of course, is not a good reason to stay with somebody. Though that makes it sound I don’t like him, I do and I do a lot. I just don’t want me, liking him, to be the only reason why they break up and don’t want to be the rebound. I want him to know that there are other options besides Blaine, for people who want him.

Though, as I look at him waiting for any response from him, I start to worry about telling him again. What if he gets weird because of this? What if it damages our friendship? The positive part of me hopes that he likes me the same way, or if he doesn’t then we can still be friends. I couldn’t handle losing him as my best friend, so the silence is killing me. I try to look at him, to see what he will say, his face seems to be blank. I just keep on staring, waiting for him, and staying silent. 

I think back to earlier today when Nick and Jeff seemed to be all for Kurt and I getting together. They even seemed to feel like it was a given, that it will just eventually happen. Even if it is meant to be though, what happens next? I am known as the guy who has one night stands and the only people who I have actual feelings for are my friends and family. I know that Kurt wants more and I do too, I am ready to give it to him. I want to go on dates, cuddle, kiss him, hold hands, show him exactly how special he is to me. Though, how am I supposed to show him that? I guess the first step is to get him to talk and respond to what I said.

I look around us and realize we are standing in the middle of the hallway, and it is just lucky, nobody has come by yet. “Kurt?” I hear myself say, looking at him to see if he reacts, he still seems to be in his thoughts. So, I call his name a couple more times, and then walk up to him close, until I am standing right in front of him. I look to see any reaction and still don’t see any, so I lightly shake him. 

Kurts POV

I am not sure what to do right now, I am freaking out, I mean what are you supposed to do in this situation. My best friend just confessed that he has more than friend feelings for me, though how do I react to that. I know that I have feelings for him too, which I kept at bay because I thought he would never feel the same. Even if he did, he has only done sexual one night stands, he wouldn’t change just for me. I know that he wants more than that, I remember when Noah, Satan, he, and I, we’re all talking. They all agreed that even with their past of “slutting around”, their words, they still wanted more. This is the reason why Satan has Britt, and I am trying to find somebody for Noah. 

I remember Bas coming to me that day scared that he wouldn’t find anyone who could get past his past of constant one night stands. I remember saying, “Anyone would want somebody as amazing as you.” I remember him blushing just slightly, even though when I pointed it out, he denied it completely. Though, I realized that for a long time, my heart wanted to keep telling me to go to him, and say, “I want you.” Though, how am I supposed to do that when there is a chance of him not returning the feelings. My mind always got in the way, every single time of me wanting to say it.

Something in the back of my mind, tells me to think about Blaine, and so I do. I already know that he is not right for me, but there is more, he doesn’t act like a boyfriend to me, he acts like I am a fan of his. Which I know is probably true, because besides Bas and Santana, all of my other friends have been once under the “Blaine Anderson is so amazing” spell. Satan and Bas always told me that he is no good, and eventually other people did too. I think most of my friends just wanted to be nice to their friends’ new boyfriend. Though, how are you supposed to just break up with the boy, who was the first guy who gave me romantic attention? I have known other gay guys, but all of them are just my friends.

Nick and Jeff are great, but they are also great together, it is honestly nauseating to see their cuteness. So is Thad, Chris, Wes and David, all gay but Thad and Chris are together, and so are Wes and David. Sam and Luke are great too, but I have a feeling they are more each other's types, they are two of my closest friends, and yes I admit I did have a crush on both of them, but neither of them is right for me. Then there is Noah, who is bi, and I love him, but more like a brother than anything romantic. Bas is the only one that I could see more with, but he has always been only one night stands and nothing else. Now, he is confessing to me that he likes me more, how am I supposed to take that? 

I keep thinking of all of the reasons why this won’t go well, and all the what-if questions. What if all he wants is sex? What if he gets bored of me? What if we get into a huge fight and breakup? What if we break up, what happens with that, we have the same friends? What if people have to take sides, will there be any on mine? Then comes the bigger what if’s coming, that scares me even more, like what about family or friends. 

What if my dad doesn’t like him, I mean my dad does not like Blaine when he met him, he just kept glaring at him. I remember feeling more comfortable the time before dinner than during it.

FLASHBACK

_ It was another Friday, though my nerves were getting the best of me this time because today I was bringing my boyfriend with. I know that my dad, stepmom, and my three “brothers,” are going to be there. Even though Sam and Noah aren’t brothers, they are basically, at least overprotective ones. I look out my front window to see the Lima Bean, and drive into the parking lot, when I don’t see any cars I recognize, I decide to park wherever. I head into the coffee shop and go in line, I look down at my phone to see if I see any texts coming in. I look to see only two new text messages, one from my dad and one from Jeff.  _

_ I look at the Dad one first and see  _

**_From Dad:_ **

_ Hey Kiddo, Carole is making a big meal for dinner tonight, please get here by 6 pm. Also, remember to invite the boys too.  _

_ I answer quickly and then go to another text message from Jeff. _

**_From Jeffie:_ **

_ Kurtie, we are almost there, Sebby wanted me to tell you.  _

_ I laugh knowing that if Bas saw that, Jeff would probably be hit beside the head, and then another ping comes out of my phone, so I look at it. It’s another text from Jeff. _

**_From Jeffie:_ **

_ Seb hit me!!!! I told him that I would tell you, so he gets in trouble. Sebby is mean! :’-( _

_ I laugh out loud, knowing how that is the usual way they talk to each other. I get to the head of the line and look up at Lily, the sarcastic 5’4” strawberry blonde barista, who I love dearly. She has happy energy like Brittany, and the sass, protectiveness, and the attitude of Santana. “Hey Kurt, what are you wanting today? I am surprised that I see you here by yourself today.”  _

_ I smile, “Yeah, they are getting here soon, anyways can I have a medium Latte, medium macchiato, medium Americano, medium nonfat mocha, and a medium iced green tea.”  _

_ She nods her head and then repeats it back to me, and after I pay she just says, “You know where to go.” I smile and laugh a little while I go to the other side to wait for the coffees to show up. It doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes before Lily is there with a coffee carrying case full of the coffees. Before I get them, she says, “So, what are you doing here so late on a Friday, don’t you usually have a family dinner going on?” I laugh and nod my head, and before I say anything she just says, “Ooo, you are blushing, is it a special night?” _

_ I nod my head, “It’s a meet the boyfriend night.”  _

_ I am about to say more when she interrupts, “Wait who is the guy? Are you finally with that gorgeous, tall, green-eyed, snarky, best friend of yours?”  _

_ I laugh lightly and shake my head, “No I am with the shorter guy, wears bowties, gelled up hair.”  _

_ She laughs again, “Oh sorry, though you should try to get in the tall gorgeous man’s pants, and tell me all about it.” I laugh and look around making sure nobody else was in line.  _

_ I didn’t see anyone so I looked at her again, and said, “I thought that he didn’t have the right parts for you. Are you saying you are bi or something now?” _

_ She shakes her head laughing as well, “Oh no definitely not, ladies all the way for me, but I can’t help myself for looking at a gorgeous man. Plus, I love hearing your stories, and then I can live through you.” She seems to go into her thoughts and smiles at me, “Honestly Kurt if we both weren’t 100% gay, we would be unstoppable.”  _

_ I roll my eyes knowing what she is like and just smile, “You will be the first to know I promise if I ever feel curious.”  _

_ She laughs and waves me off, “You better find a table, and tell tall, tanned, and gorgeous, to come over here when he gets here.” I nod my head saying I will and go off to find us all a table.  _

_ When I finally find one that would fit all five of us, I sit in the booth and wait for my friends to show up. I don’t have to wait long, because I look up mere minutes later and see a pouty puppy-like blonde walk in looking around. I wave and see him looking over to me, and walks over, “Hey Kurtie, Seb, Nick, and Blaine will be right in, why did you ask for Nick, Seb, and me?” _

_ I hand over his green tea because he is already too hyper. He doesn't need coffee to make it worse. He pouts at me, but still drinks it smiling, and I grin and say, “What, I can’t just want to hang with friends?” I look up and see him giving the look that says, ‘I know you are avoiding.’ I sigh, “I wanted friend time and needed to get my nerves out. Though, it might make it worse since you left Blaine with Seb and Nick.”  _

_ Jeff looks up guiltily, “Sorry, I was tasked with, figuring out if you were okay, or something happened with Blaine. You know, since I am the least overprotective, out of the three of us.” His face changes to more serious, “Though, if you tell me that he did do something, I will steal all his bow ties, and gel.”  _

_ I smile at him, and shake my head, “I know Jeffie, and I love you for it, but I am okay. I just needed some friend time.” _

_ He laughs, “Then why is Blaine with us too? He doesn’t get along with Nickie and Sebby, so why?” _

_ “Okay you got me, my dad invited all of you along. You guys don’t have to come, especially since it is already going to be crazy there. If I didn’t already know that Mike wasn’t teaching dance class tonight, and girls had Cheerleading Practice, they would be there too. Also, If I didn’t know that she had work till late, Lily would be there too.” I see understanding go over Jeff’s face, smiling as a response to his face.  _

_ “I can see Burt doing that actually, and I know that he trusts your friends to be protective of you. Though, it also shows me that maybe he doesn’t like Blaine, especially if he knows that your best friend does not like him. If he doesn’t know that now, then he will know that tonight, because Seb won’t be able to say otherwise, without lying.” I sigh knowing, he is telling the truth, and I slump back in my chair, feeling the nerves coming back. He seems to see this and so smiles and takes my hand, “Hey, let’s not worry about it, we are all friends here.” I laugh and smile a little and then smile even more when I see Sebastian walking through the door. _

_ He seems to look up, right when I catch him at the door and starts heading over. He walks up smiling and sitting by me, “Hey Babe.” He leans downs and kisses me on the forehead, and I laugh a little.  _

_ He puts his head on my shoulder and laughs a little too, and I push him off when he gets too close. He looks up at me and pouts slightly, and I chuckle, “Lily wants to talk to you.” He seems to perk up at that and goes to the joyful barista.  _

_ Right when he leaves, I look up at Jeff and he just can’t stop smiling, “Why are you staring at me, Jeff?” This seems to make him smile more, which makes me roll my eyes back at him.  _

_ “Sebby and you are so cute together, why aren’t you together?” He says seemingly turning his face serious in a second. _

_ “Seb and I are best friends, and you might not want to call him that when he is so close because he might kill you.” I laugh at the pout he does with his mouth and then the quick look to the barista station, to see that he is still there.  _

_ He seems relieved and I look over too and see Bas bent over slightly talking to Lily, laughing. I see the smile on his face, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle just slightly, the one that lights up his whole face. This is the smile that very few have made him do, only the people who he is closest too. I get taken out of my thoughts by a poke to my arm and look back to a grinning Jeff. “Sorry, I was out of it, were you saying something?” I say trying to hide the fact that I was looking at Bas. _

_ He shakes his head and is about to say something, but then Nick and Blaine get to the table. I look up and grin at Nick, silently thanking him for showing up in time. He grins back and Jeff gets up and tells Blaine to sit by him, and he does, while Nick takes the chair from the table by sitting at the edge. Jeff leans over to Nick to whisper in his ear something, and I feel a hand on my hand. I look up to see Blaine looking at me, and I smile slightly, feeling weird.  _

_ Blaine doesn’t seem to register it and just smiles at me, “Are you excited for tonight, Kurt?” I feel my nerves coming back so I sigh not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to tell the truth. _

_ Luckily Sebastian saves the day, “What is happening tonight?” He says as he sits by me again while looking at me waiting for an answer.  _

_ Blaine seems to take the initiative, he says “I am coming over to meet Kurt’s family,” while a smile spreads across his face, looking slightly manic. I have to look away from it to register everything going on, and look at Sebastian, who seems to be studying me. When he seems to meet my eyes, he seems to come to a conclusion, because he looks away. _

_ He then looks away, and looks at the coffee down at the table, realizing just now that there is some there. He smiles and sees the coffee with a ‘Seb’ on it and smiles while taking a sip. He slightly moans at the taste, and I laugh at how in need of coffee he is. He looks over at me, “Thanks for the coffee, Princess, you don’t even know how much I needed it today.” I smile and nod, seeing that Nick is getting his coffee too while thanking me. _

_ “Oh, sweety did you get us coffee, I thought I told you, I didn’t want to get too much caffeine today. Well, it’s okay, I will get something else for myself.” I hear Blaine say, as I watch him go to get in line, carrying his coffee and throwing it away.  _

_ I feel annoyed, but don’t want to make a fuss, so I let it go, but feel the three sets of eyes on me waiting. I look up and see them all having a silent conversation, probably more like a fight to see who should say something. Well, it’s decided when Jeff speaks up, “I would have drunk the coffee, why does he get to waste it?” I smile at him, lightly laughing hearing that, while Jeff grins back seeming to be happy that I am happy.  _

_ Nick hands him a couple of dollars, seeing that Jeff is done with his Green tea, “Jeffie, you are allowed one coffee, you might need it tonight.” He then stands up with Jeff, going to line too, while giving Sebastian a look. _

_ As soon as they leave, Seb turns to me, “Why do you let him talk to you like that? It is insulting and acts like you are a little kid who doesn’t know any better. I don’t want to get in a fight about it, but I don’t like him and how he treats you.” I sigh, having heard this many times. _

_ “Thank you for being so protective, so what did Lily want to talk about?” I say while looking at him, knowing that he knows I am trying to avoid. Trying to tell him without saying it, that ‘we will talk about this later.’ _

_ He seems to accept it, “She just asked about my sister, she is trying to convince me to set them up with each other. What do you think, do you think that Lily and Amelia would be good together?” I smile and nod my head. _

_ The conversation continues until we have to go to my house, and that is when things get awkward. I walk in with Blaine on my arm, and Burt gives Blaine a slight glare and smiles at Seb, Jeff and Nick as they come in. Seb walks right in, laying down on the couch like he owns the place, and Jeff and Nick just sit down on one of the chairs by Sam and Noah. Jeff goes right to playing Mario Kart with the boys, while Seb and Nick watch.  _

_ Carole steps into the room and Seb walks up and kisses her on the cheek, saying “I can’t wait for dinner, you are one of my favorite cooks.” She smiles at him and laughs at the other boys distracted by the game, and walks over to us.  _

_ She comes over to us and hugs me while I kiss her on the cheek. She looks over at Blaine, “You must be Blaine, I am glad you could have dinner with us.”  _

_ Blaine just smiles, “I am happy to be here, Ms. Hum-” _

_ She interrupts, “No, there is none of that here, call me Carole.”  _

_ I smile at my stepmom, though I honestly almost call her mom now. I love how she always knows how to make things better when there might otherwise be a problem. I look up to see Burt still staring and glaring, which became the rest of the night.  _

\---

I keep thinking, how do I know that Sebastian won’t be the same. Honestly, Dad didn’t like Blaine from the start, though I tried to get him to like him. I am just not sure what to do because I am pretty sure why Dad didn’t like him was because Blaine was my boyfriend. If Seb becomes my boyfriend, would Burt’s feel the same? I get taken out of my thoughts by a shake of my arms and see the beautiful green eyes of my best friend standing there. I feel so distracted by his eyes that I lean in and kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! They Kissed!!! 
> 
> What do you think will happen next?  
> Do you think Kurt or Sebastian's worries will get the best of them?  
> How do you think they will react to the kiss?
> 
> You will have to Read and Find Out!!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PART 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first author's note. I need ideas for other fanfiction or this fanfiction so this is my list of fandoms and ships I like so I can get your help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!! I NEED YOUR GUY'S HELP!!
> 
> Also, there will be a second author note for something related to this fic and it will be up next!

Hey Guys!

So, as I promised in the last chapter I am going to give you ideas of different fandoms and ships I like to read about and are willing to write about. 

**Glee:**

Ships: 

  * KurtBastian (OTP for this series)
  * Kurtbadam (Kurt/Sebastian/Adam)
  * Britanna (Brittany and Santana if you didn’t know)
  * Santana and Dani
  * Faberry (Rachel and Quinn, though I am not a huge fan of Rachel)
  * Niff (Nick and Jeff)
  * I am pretty open with others



Ships I  **Won’t** do:

  * Klaine ( 1. I love Kurt and Sebastian 2. I don’t think a romantic relationship is very healthy for them)
  * Seblaine (1. I love Kurt and Sebastian 2. I don’t think Sebastian every really liked Blaine. Oh by the way this is Sebastian and Blaine)
  * Sebklaine (Same reason as the others, though I would be willing if the ending was KurtBastian)



Broships (Friendship ships):

  * Santana and Kurt
  * Puck and Kurt
  * Brittany and Kurt
  * Sam and Kurt
  * Quinn and Kurt (I could always see him being closer to her, Santana, and Britt more than Rachel and Mercedes)
  * Jeff and Kurt
  * Nick and Kurt
  * Elliot and Kurt
  * Dani and Kurt
  * Sebastian and Nick and Jeff
  * Santana and Dani
  * Kurt and Adam
  * Santana and Brittany
  * Open to others too
  * Kurt and Blaine ( **ONLY AS FRIENDS** , by suggestion only I won’t go out of my way for it.)
  * Sebastian and Blaine ( **ONLY AS FRIENDS** , by suggestion only I won’t go out of my way for it.)



There are probably others I would do. Honestly, I am always up for suggestions.

* * *

**Harry Potter:**

Ships: 

  * Drarry (OTP for the series)
  * Draco/Harry/Blaise (OT3)
  * Permione (Pansy/Hermione)
  * Pansy/Ginny
  * Ginny/Hermione
  * Hermione/Snape (I can see the appeal)
  * Romione (Ron/Hermione)
  * Ron/Blaise
  * Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius)
  * Scorbus (Albus/Scorpius)
  * I am open to many different ships



Ships I  **Won’t** Do:

  * Hinny (Harry/Ginny, 1. I am a fan of Drarry 2. I think they are good as friends, but not together)
  * Dinny (Draco/Ginny Same reasons as above)
  * Harmione (Harry/Hermione Same reasons)
  * Dramione (Draco/Hermione Same reasons)
  * Draco/Pansy (Same reasons)



Broships:

  * Harry and Hermione (Though I have read some pretty good ones where it’s not Hermione, Ron and Ginny friendly)
  * Harry and Ginny (Though I have read some pretty good ones where it’s not Hermione, Ron, and Ginny friendly)
  * Harry and Ron (Though I have read some pretty good ones where it’s not Hermione, Ron, and Ginny friendly)
  * Draco and Hermione (Though I have read some pretty good ones where it’s not Hermione, Ron, and Ginny friendly)
  * Draco and Ginny (Though I have read some pretty good ones where it’s not Hermione, Ron, and Ginny friendly)
  * Draco and Pansy 



Many others I would do

* * *

**Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters:**

Ships:

  * Malec (OTP Magnus/Alec)
  * Jimon (Jace/Simon, another one I really love)
  * Clary/Isabelle (Kind of like if they were all gay, I like them a lot. Though I also like them as friends)
  * Simon/Raphael (I think they would be cute together, but also as friends. I sometimes like Jimon better though.)
  * Simon/Isabelle (If he is completely straight, I think only viable female to be with him. I don’t really like Simon/Maia and detest Clary/Simon)
  * Clace (Only if everybody is straight because he is way better than Simon/Clary. Though, I think there are better people for both of them. I felt kind of weird for them to be together, for multiple reasons.)
  * I also really like Clary with and OC because, if she is not with Isabelle, there is no one I think she absolutely fits with. Though I do like Clace, I also think Simon is better for him. 



I will do other ones too.

Ships I  **Won’t** Do:

  * Climon (Simon/Clary, they are a living stereotype of being with your best friend. I like it, but it is also weird, plus they don’t challenge each other enough. They make me feel awkward, because one, she only really likes him after thinking that she can’t be with Jace, which is messed up and two, they are better off as friends. Again, there are better people for both of them than each other.)
  * Anybody, but Alec or Magnus with the other, unless they are in a relationship as a triad or something. (I have seen some pretty good Alec/Magnus/Jace ones.)
  * Jace/Isabelle (I didn’t know this was a thing till recently, but they are like siblings, that is so weird)



Broships:

  * Lydia and Alec (They might not have worked together, but they are good friends)
  * Clary and Simon (Better as friends than together)
  * Simon and Alec (I can see Alec being so protective of Simon)
  * Magnus and Simon
  * Magnus and Raphael
  * Jace and Isabelle
  * Jace and Alec
  * Magnus and Alec
  * Alec and Isabelle
  * Magnus and Isabelle
  * Maia and Simon
  * Maia and Alec
  * Maia and Magnus



I WOULD ALWAYS DO OTHERS!!!!

* * *

**Other fandoms I like and would do depending:**

  * White Collar
  * Leverage (Love me some Pardison)
  * Psych
  * Veronica Mars (LoVe and MaDi FTW)
  * Merlin (Merthur FTW)
  * 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers (Chu Ga Eul/So Yi Jung FTW)
  * Britannia High (BB/Jez FTW)
  * Hart of Dixie (Wade/Zoe, Love them so much)
  * Blue Bloods (Jamko)



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Authors Note 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Authors note for right now Please read though
> 
> I need some help with Warbler song ideas and side storylines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last one for right now, just, PLEASE READ and COMMENT BELOW  
> Also, to make up for the trouble I am planning to post chapter 3 and 4 by Friday or Saturday, I am so sorry for the delay.
> 
> I love you all and hope you keep coming back for more!!!!

Sorry guys for another author note, but I was wanting to ask for some help. So, I have been writing my chapter 3 and 4 and I was going to add different song suggestions for the Warblers Regionals. If you have any songs that you know of that you wish that the Warblers would do, please comment below. 

I was thinking of having them do three numbers for regionals 

  1. A group number (a bunch of people has different lines, no favoritism)
  2. A solo
  3. Maybe a mix in between or a duet



I already have about 7 songs that I thought of, but I am willing to go up to 10 songs featured in the fanfic for suggestions. I can always replace some of mine, so please tell me any ideas you have. 

Also, I am trying to make this a story beyond just the main issue between Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine. So, if you have any ideas of different things that could happen please comment below too. 


	5. Most Important Person In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has some things to say before he gives Kurt time to think. The boys do some studying, and then it's Warblers practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> There are some things I want to go over, I edited the tags and stuff for the fic, so please look at them. There are going to be a lot of characters in this fic. I also was thinking of referencing Season 3 Episode 5, so I changed the archive warning. I will warn you in the chapter I do it so, you can skip it or at least the part. 
> 
> This is an Alternative Universe fic, as you probably already have guessed.  
> Here is the timeline:  
> Sebastian and Kurt childhood best friends  
> They met Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mike in 4th grade  
> They met Noah in 7th grade  
> Sebastian and Kurt met Sam on a trip to Tennessee after 7th grade, they became friends.  
> Freshman year Kurt and Sebastian went to Dalton for the first semester then Sebastian had to leave and ended up going to school with Sam.  
> Sebastian came back Sophomore year briefly and Sam came too. Sebastian went to France for a semester because he had to stay with his aunt.  
> Kurt came back to Dalton in Junior year, and the first semester was without Sebastian, but then he came back too.  
> The whole time Kurt and Sebastian stayed super close. Now, this is the start of Senior year for Sebastian, and Kurt and Blaine is a year below them. Oh, and Brittany, Santana, Mike, Noah, Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn are all seniors too. So, is David, Thad, Chris, Luke, Nick, and Jeff of the Warblers. 
> 
> The names of the other Warblers are from this, https://www.deviantart.com/domnoidragon/art/Warblers-356716197 
> 
> If you want to check out the songs in this chapter just click on the title of the songs and it should lead you to each song on Youtube. If it stops working I will put the links at the beginning or end. Also, I know I did an authors note about song ideas, but I wanted to keep going with this fic so, I did the songs I already put in. If you have ideas about songs for the fic though, still comment them, because I will gladly put them in the fic.

Sebastian’s POV:

I push away as soon as I see him moving closer, thinking this is not how this is supposed to happen. I can see his face change from hurt to confusion to realization real quick, and I know I made the right choice. He is not ready to be with anybody new, and even if he was, he is still with Blaine. If I let that happen it would have been cheating, and Kurt Hummel is not a cheater. Maybe it’s my fault, I confused him or something by telling him I have feelings for him. I didn’t expect a response, I just wanted to tell him so, so he would know that he is not alone in all of this. I think he needs to figure out what he wants and after that, talk to everybody. 

I look at him, still feeling shocked that he leaned in to kiss me and try and gauge what his response will be. Will he freak out and say all of that was a mistake? Will he ignore the situation and act like it never happened? Will he ignore me, and possibly give me the silent treatment? Will he yell at me? Will I lose my best friend and one of the most important people in my life? Maybe, I should have just kept my mouth shut and never said anything. Though it’s not like I planned on telling him my feelings, they just came out without me telling them too. 

After a few more minutes I realize that any of those reactions would be good, instead of this silence. I can’t even figure out if he is giving me the silent treatment, it just seems like he doesn’t know what to do. I am not sure what I want him to do or say either. This is a complicated situation, and I don’t want him to make a choice, without thinking about all the options first. All of a sudden I get taken out of my thoughts by some loud talking from a group of boys coming down the hall. Which is when I realize that we have been standing in the middle of the hallway just staring at each other. 

I decide to break the silence, and say “How about we go somewhere to talk?” We both don’t have any more classes, just study hall, a couple of projects, Warblers, and then I have lacrosse practice. This is the best time for us to talk till later, so we should do it now. He nods his head in response, and we decide to go to our dorm so we can have some privacy. The walk to the dorm is uncomfortably silent, and when we finally get in the room, I feel like we both let out a breath. He goes and sits on my bed and pats the spot right next to him, and so I follow to sit by him. I wait for about five minutes before I decide to start the conversation. 

I turn my body slightly towards him and try to gather up the courage to ask the many questions floating around in my head. I see that he is staring at his hands in his lap, and seems to look slightly afraid about what is going to happen. I am afraid too and worried that I will lose my best friend over something as stupid as feelings. I take a deep breath and then say, “Kurt? Can you please look at me?” I can see his shoulders tense slightly almost looking afraid of what is going to happen next, but he finally turns to me. 

I am about to start talking again, but then he opens his mouth to start talking but then closes it again. So, I decided to ask the question that I have been thinking about for a while just to see how far we have left to go. I look into his eyes, knowing that just by a look I know how he feels, right now he looks nervous and conflicted. I can tell that by the calm blue of ocean waves instead of the stormy blue he had in his eyes earlier. His eyes change colors and shades by how he feels and I love it, it is so beautiful and is one of my favorite things about his face. 

I feel a poke and hear him calling my name, so I take myself out of thoughts and smile nervously. “What do you want? I am not trying to be blunt, but you know this is your decision.” I look up at his face to see him shifting slightly without looking away from me. 

I let him just think for a while, and don’t make any movement of trying to say anything. I know that he needs to figure out this decision on his own, without being pushed by me, Blaine, or anyone else. Though, knowing him he will probably come back up here during my practice and talk to the girls about what they think. He has a problem with making decisions, so he likes to gather everyone’s opinions on the situation first, to figure out what he wants. He takes a deep breath and then turns back to me, “I am sorry, but I don’t know what I want right now.” I nod my head in reply, and try and think of what to say. He seems to get worried, “I don’t want to hurt you, and don’t want you to feel sad. I also don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you, please don’t leave me.” I smile at that and take his hand and squeeze trying to show that he will never lose me and also let out a breath, knowing now that he was worried about that too.

That last thing he said, makes me realize what I want to say, and so I take his hand in between my two hands. I hold the hand close and start, “You will not lose me, actually I would rather you be my best friend only than nothing. I love you so much, and will always love you, that will never change no matter what we are. I couldn’t stand you not being in my life, it would kill me inside because you are the one constant in my life. You are family to me, you are my best friend, confidante, roommate, video game teammate, and so much more. Before we discuss the more serious stuff, I need you to know that. Do you believe me?” 

He smiles and as I look into his eyes, I can see the storminess coming back just slightly. He squeezes my hands slightly, and replies, “I believe you, and you know that you are all that for me too, right?”

I nod in response, feeling slightly nervous now since the next part of this conversation might not be as happy. Without thinking much more, I just decide to start, “So, even though you will always be my best friend, I do like you, as more. This is your decision, but before I give you time to think, I need to tell you some things. First, I have liked you for a while and you are the only person I have ever really wanted to be with, beyond sex. I want a relationship with you, I want to hold hands, go on dates, send you a cute good morning and good night messages. I want all of those cheesy romantic crap that you have always wanted, all of the stuff that you thought only Blaine could give you. Second, I don’t want you to cheat or anything to be with me, if we are together, I want it to be just you and me. I also don’t want it to be a rebound, again I want you to choose me and not just be with me, so you don’t have to be with him.” 

I take another deep breath and then continue, ”Third, talk to the girls, to your dad, to Carole, to the boys, to Niff, to Blaine, to me, to anybody you feel you need to talk to. I know that you have a hard time with big decisions, and you like to get other people’s opinions, so do what you need to do. I want you to be sure that you want this if we do do this. Fourth, I personally don’t like you and Blaine together, not just because I like you as more. It is also because I don’t like him, he doesn’t understand you and thinks that you want these big romantic gestures. Though, I know you like small things, like somebody pushing a piece of hair behind your ear, somebody who gives you a look like you are the only one in the room. You want somebody who is happy for your success and is there to support you when you have issues and maybe fail. You want somebody who is your shoulder to cry on and will make you laugh. You want somebody who gets along with your friends and family, and somebody who understands you.” I smile at him and see a smile on his face in return. 

He looks down at his messenger bag for a second thinking, though I am not sure what about. Then he turns his head to me, “I know that we should talk, but know that I need a little more time deciding what I want to do with all of this. In the meantime, let's do some homework since that is what we are supposed to do during this period.” He takes out our Psych textbook and a notebook and looks over our homework. 

I smile and shake my head at him, “I am surprised that you haven’t finished it by now. What, are you suddenly getting behind on homework? It’s due next week, don’t you usually get that done in class?” I look up at him and laugh at the glare he has sending me, if looks could kill I would be dead on the floor. “I am sorry, but it’s kind of funny, plus your face...is so funny OW!! Okay, maybe I deserved that.” He just smirks at me and starts laughing too, laying back on my bed. I just shake my head in return, rolling my eyes slightly. While thinking to myself, ‘This is the guy who wormed his way into my heart, the guy who is the most important person to me.’ He stops laughing to get up and poke me in the arm and starts reading off the homework questions.

* * *

Kurt POV:

“What are the four main groups or schools of theories in abnormal psychology?“ I start with the first question and keep going down the list, while we both try to answer the questions. He of course is getting a better score on the homework game we play than I am. I chuckle a little at the thought of him always getting these kinds of questions right. 

He looks at me confused when he hears the laugh, “Did I do something? Did my face come off as weird? What happened?” His questions make me laugh a little more until I realize that he looks a little put out by my laugh. 

“I am sorry for laughing, I was just thinking.” I smile at him to let him know that he is okay and chuckle a little again. 

“Penny for your thoughts, are they dirty?” He says with his signature smirk on his face.

“My thoughts are worth more than a penny and you should know that,” I smirk back.

“Okay fine, I will give you 20 dollars for your thoughts, dirty or otherwise. Deal or no deal? What are you thinking, Baby?” He softly shoves my shoulder making me giggle slightly. 

“Fine I will do it, but only because I am wanting something sweet, and that is enough for the strawberry cheesecake if you are willing to buy it for me,” I say as I give him puppy eyes with the pouty lip.

He smiles at the look and then looks away, “Okay, we can go to Breadstix later tonight for dessert. As long as you tell me what you are thinking truthfully and you pay for dinner somewhere else. Breadstix has a good dessert menu, but not good food.”

I smile and hold out my hand, “Deal!” He nods his head in response while shaking my hand and then with the same hand giving a ‘go on’ motion. I take the cue and smile, “I was laughing because, whenever we play homework trivia, you always win the science round. It’s all because you are destined for greatness, probably as a teacher.” I wink at him after the statement and laugh lightly at his smirk and light red tint on his cheeks. 

“Well I am glad you think so, I just hope that everyone else agrees.” He smiles slightly and then seems to realize something. “Wait, is that all you were going to say for your thoughts?”

I nod and chuckle slightly, “Yeah it was, which is why I think it’s so generous that I get 20 dollars out of it.” 

He shakes his head in response and kisses me on the cheek, “You are worth it, trust me.”

I blush a lot and try my best to not think about the conversation we had before because as much as I would like to figure out my feelings, this is not the right time. I don’t want to go to him and tell him my answer before I give myself time to think, it wouldn’t be fair to him. He is so important to me, and I can’t lose him. I know that maybe I could see my answer in that, but it is just too hard. I don’t want to rush my thinking and end up regretting it or anything else that would hurt him. I couldn’t handle hurting him, so I need to really think about it so I can make a choice that I can stand by. 

I won’t admit this to him or anyone else yet, but I think I have been having feelings for him for a while now. I just didn’t want to ruin anything and didn’t know what to do with them. Plus, I am still with Blaine, and I am scared of breaking up with him. He is the first person who told me they had feelings for me, and I don’t want to hurt that. Though, maybe it’s just my confidence in myself dwindling because I thought for a while that Blaine is the one I want and will do anything for. Do I want him though? He is all big romantic gestures and showing me affection by making a big show of it. Also, even when he does those gestures it’s after a long time of me fighting for attention. When he wants attention, he throws a fit, but when I want attention I am told that I need to wait, or I need too much. 

I look up when something nudges in my side, and see Bas looking at me with one eyebrow raised like he is waiting for something. I smile and try to figure out what he would be waiting for. I realize that we were in the middle of our trivia study game. He pokes me in the side, “I am not paying another $20 for your thoughts, but maybe 5 or 10 if it gets you to tell me the whole truth.” I laugh in response and shake my head, happy that I have him as a best friend. 

He gives me a pointed look, clearly waiting for my spoken answer, which makes me roll my eyes. I think about my thoughts, and take a second to summarize it without telling him my feelings completely. When I have it decided I say, “I was thinking about how you have always been here, and about what you said about Blaine. I mean I have realized that Blaine might not be the right guy for a while, but it is just so hard for me to hurt somebody. Though I also have feelings for him, and I don’t know what I feel about all of it. I honestly don’t know what to say about all of it.” 

I take a deep breath and sigh while looking down at our textbook and our study material. I take another deep breath, “Let’s just do a little more studying before the Warblers.” I avoid his eyes, and it becomes silent in our room, I don’t think either one of us knows what to say. So, I decided to flip through the study material slightly to find any good questions. I start thinking of the right question that would work for the questions we are doing. I get taken out of my thoughts while scanning the pages by a clearing of a throat. I look up and see Bas staring at me, “Why are staring at me again?” 

He sighs, scans my face, and then puts his hand on my cheek. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and hold my breath just slightly, trying to figure out what he is going to do next. He leans into my face, and I feel frozen in my place not knowing what to do. I then feel a kiss on my forehead and like a magical spell I seem to unfreeze, my cheeks get hotter, and I look up into his eyes. He smiles, and I see his lips moving, realizing he is talking to me. I decide to take a breath and then say, “Can you say that again?” 

I hear him chuckle and wait for a second before, “I said that I understand not talking about it now. I know we need to study and then get to Warblers soon, but we do need to talk about this. You will get no pressure from me, either way, but I need you to talk to me too. I know I put a lot on you today, but I needed you to know and couldn’t hold it in any longer. We can move on for right now, but you have to promise that we will talk about it later.” 

He gazes into my eyes waiting for my answer and I smile and say, “I promise, I know we need to talk about it too.” He smiles and then does a go on motion with his hands, at first I am confused, “Huh?”

He chuckles, “Weren’t we studying, you were coming up with another question, you should probably do it soon.” 

“Oh yeah, umm…” I flip through some more pages and then find the perfect question. I scan it quickly and then smile, “What are the five components of Classical Conditioning?”

He taps his chin for a second and then something seems to click with him. The smile on his face turns into a smirk, “Neutral Stimulus, Unconditioned Stimulus, Conditioned Stimulus, Unconditioned Response, and Conditioned Response. I got it right, right?” I roll my eyes and nod my head, while his smirk turns into a genuinely excited smile, which I can’t help but return. 

He stares at me for a little while and then gets up, looks at his phone, and gasps. I am about to ask what is wrong when he answers for me by showing me the time. I gasp too, knowing that we have to go soon, especially since we both don’t want to rush. He lifts me off the bed and laughs, “Are your vocal cords warmed up to sing like a bird?” 

I giggle lightly and nod, “Yeah, I have been practicing a couple of songs for ideas for the group. If we don’t get enough time in practice today to practice the dance for the group number, can I have your help? You and Jeff are the only ones that get dance figured out right away.” 

“Of course, Babe now let’s go off to the magical world of the senior commons to be the birds we are.” He holds out his arm and I laugh while taking his arm while he playfully skips slightly.

* * *

Sebastian’s POV

When we get to the Senior Common, the doors open to a bunch of yelling voices. I look around us to see if the other councilmembers of the Warblers are here. Since I don’t see either of them, I lean down to whisper in Kurt’s ear, “I have to figure out what the yelling is about, we will talk later Gorgeous.” He rolls his eyes and does a shooing motion, and I watch as he goes to sit by Thad. I walk over to the group of yelling boys and tap on Nick’s shoulder, he turns and seems to look guilty. I feel confused about the guilt on his face, “What is going on? What is this yelling about?”

Nick sighs and looks back at the group of boys and then back at me, he seems to contemplate something. I feel kind of impatient, but I wait him out, though the more time it takes makes me wonder what could be so bad that he doesn’t want to say it. I look at the yelling group again and then look back at Nick.

“People are fighting about their song choices because some of our ideas don’t have Blaine as the lead. James, Flint, Fred, Joseph, Frank, and Trent, are all trying to push people’s choices. At first, Frank wasn’t pushing his opinion or Trent, but I think they are feeling like they have to. Then Rock, Luke, Jeff, and I felt like it was unfair to the rest of us.” He stopped there and looked over at Kurt and Thad and then turned back to me, “Thad tried to get us to stop, but stopped trying. I am not sure why Chris wasn’t here yet, otherwise, he would probably try to stop us. I know why David wasn’t and I figured you and Kurt might be a little late because of studying.” 

I nod my head in response and walk over to the group of yelling boys, and see Flint and Jeff yelling mostly now. Jeff says in a raised voice, “Blaine doesn’t always have to have a lead on every song. He is a good singer, but there are other good singers in this group, other guys who want to show their talent off too. Blaine might be the lead usually and might be the captain, but that makes it so he is our leader. Leaders are supposed to make people feel included, and one way for that is to let other people take a couple of small parts in the songs. I am not even saying, you have to vote for it, but just let our ideas be said and then you can decide what you want to vote for. This choir is a democracy, not a monarchy, we all have a right to have our choice and the freedom to voice our ideas. Stop blindly following the leader, it is so tiring, especially when I have a good idea and others do too. If you automatically say no, because Blaine isn’t lead then you won’t hear the ideas.” 

I feel slightly shocked, though not because of what he said, I knew that he had this opinion for a while, but because he said it out loud and to their faces. I didn’t think he had it in him, though I should have known he did because I have known him long enough to know he would. I take a second and then realize that I have to break the fight up. Even though I do agree with Jeff, I can’t let all of them fight in the middle of our practice. I wouldn’t be a very good council member if I did, though I have to remind myself to bring this up before we vote on our songs. I take another breath and then shove myself through, “Okay guy, no more fighting, we are not going to run over our practice time because of a fight. Now please all of you take your seats, and we will get started when everybody gets here.” 

I hear mumbling replies, but they all sit down, and Luke and Jeff look at me while apologizing for the drama and I smile back to show I am not mad. I walk over to Thad and Kurt to see what they are talking about, and Thad looks up. He laughs lightly, “You are a good council member and would probably be a good captain, everybody listens to you, but you don’t abuse the power.” 

I laugh lightly, “Well I learned early how to take care of little kids. OW!” I look at Kurt who just hit me and he is smirking and then sticking his tongue out at me. “What was that for? I didn’t do anything to you.”

“You called me a little kid, and you could be knocked down a tier or two, you don’t need that much ego in that head. Your head will blow up with all that smirky meerkat I am so cool attitude.” 

I put my hand to my heart, “I am hurt Princess, I am hurt.” He just rolls his eyes in reply which makes me burst out laughing until he joins in and Thad just shakes his head at us. 

“You two are weird, you know that. For anybody else those things being said would be an insult to you guys, but not for you two.” Thad says while smiling at us and then laughing with us. The doors swing open then and Chris and David come in and so I walk up to the table, where my chair is. 

David sits down on my right and Chris on my left, and I stand up to start the meeting. “Okay everyone, I know we have some ideas for regional numbers. Before we go on and discuss the ideas, I want to bring up an idea, let's have three numbers this year. What do all of you think about that?” I look to see everybody nodding mostly, but I want to make sure so I say, “Raise your hands if you want three numbers.” Everybody raises their hands and even sees Blaine sitting by Flint raising his hand. Seeing him makes me think of the other thing I wanted to bring up, “Also, please give everyone’s ideas a fair shot. I know a lot of people have some great ideas and I don’t want anybody to feel like they have to do a certain number or something. Just remember that we are all here because we like to sing, dance, perform, or something like that. We are not a competition with each other, so please everybody be nice to everyone’s ideas.” 

I look around and most people are nodding, “Okay, so who wants to suggest something first?” 

Many guys raise their hands, I look around and pick Rock. Rock stands up, “I was thinking, [Mirror](https://youtu.be/lVGNZhPSNFs) by Chase Goehring, it has a good message and could be more of a slower song. I was thinking that Sebastian could be the lead and Jeff could do the rapping part.” 

I nod my head at that and he sits down and I look over at the other boys. I tell David to pick next, he points to Frank, and Frank doesn’t notice at first. Somebody pokes him and he registers it, “A few of us were thinking [Look at me Now](https://youtu.be/lCYp4ch9lQA) by Keke Palmer. The song is a good upbeat song and it is pretty easy to do the background, plus we could do some cool stuff with the choreography. I think Blaine could be the lead, I also think we should do some cool choreography for it.” 

Chris chooses now and he points to Thad, who smiles and stands up, “I think we should do a group number this time, where different people get solos. I know it’s not as common, but I just feel we could do some cool things with the song, [What About Us](https://youtu.be/wKOEJs602uk) by Pink. We could take value in Kurt being able to do long and high notes really well. We could also put in Nick with some of the more expressive lines. Also in that song, she has quite a range, so we can take value in many different voices.”

We have a couple more suggestions, Flint says [Stand out](https://youtu.be/FlMZXtATye4) by Tevin Campbell, James says [Sunday Morning](https://youtu.be/lRELxKLERAk) by Maroon 5. 

We keep going until there are only three suggestions left Kurt, Luke, and Blaine. We start with Blaine, he smiles and stands up, “[Can’t Buy Me Love](https://youtu.be/TBSpmoA8V78) by The Beatles, I’m not sure who would be lead. I just know that it is a really good song and kind of fun too.” I try my best not to roll my eyes at him like he really doesn’t want to do the song himself. 

Next is Luke, and he takes a deep breath, “I think that a good song with a good message is [Don’t Give Up On Me](https://youtu.be/bDwNbi-3O-k) by Andy Grammar. I think that it is a good solo song, but we could also do it as a mashup with another suggestion. I also don’t really know who could do it, but it should be somebody who can understand the meaning of it.” 

Kurt smiles when he is called, “[Stand up](https://youtu.be/NzkTphspnyo) by Mike Thompkins, it’s about rising against bullying. It would be cool especially since a lot of us came here because of bullying and it also is a message that a lot of people can relate to. When I thought of the idea I thought we could showcase many different singers, but as Luke said, it has to be somebody who understands the message. Also, I think that Stand up and Don’t Give Up On Me could be a mashup and done in a cool way.”

I nod my head and realize that we have a lot of suggestions, so I am about to say something about it when I see Nick’s hand in the air. I nod at him, and he says, “How about we have people bring recordings or ideas how we could arrange their songs tomorrow. We could all vote for our three favorites then.” I look at David and then at Chris and they both nod their heads. 

“From the suggestions, how about we do a group number, a solo number, and either a duet or something like that.” Everybody in the room seems to nod their heads and so I smile, “Everyone is dismissed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Do you think, he will take Sebastian's advice and talk to some people?  
> What about the four things Sebastian said?
> 
> Please Comment and send Kudos!
> 
> Thanks for all the help everyone, you are all lovely people!!!


	6. No Longer a Unicorn and How Else You Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Brittany and Santana's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delayed chapter, just a lot going on with the holidays and everything. Here it is though, I am actually pretty excited about this chapter I got to have fun coming up with insults it was fun. Oh, and I didn't realize how much fun it would be to write out "Brit speak." 
> 
> I just want to remind you guys one more time that the timeline is pretty different than the original in the TV show.  
> Sebastian and Kurt have been friends since they were born  
> They met Santana, Britt, Mike, and Quinn in 5th grade  
> They met Puck in 6th grade  
> They met Chris, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Luke in 7th grade.  
> Then on vacation in 7th grade, they met Sam
> 
> Freshman year: Sebastian and Kurt spent at Dalton  
> Sophomore year: Sebastian and Kurt went to Dalton together from the start of the year to October. Then Sebastian went to Tennessee for two months with Sam and then transferred to Paris. After Sebastian left, Kurt transferred to McKinley (You will see in the story why later on). Sophomore year is like Season 1 and Season 2 combined. It was the beginning of April when Blaine and Kurt met and then 6 months till they started dating. Then Sebastian comes back later.  
> Junior Year: Blaine and Kurt are friends at the start of Junior year, they don't get together till November. Junior year is kind of similar to Season 3, except that Kurt never goes back to McKinley, and the rivalry is not crazy. Oh, and of course Kurt and Sebastian are Best Friends Forever. 
> 
> The story is presently in Sebastian and Kurt's Senior year, Blaine is a junior. 
> 
> Oh, and During Sophomore year, Kurt's relationship with his friends at McKinley was off, especially with Puck and Santana, which Santana is still trying to make up for it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
> Comments and kudos are wonderful.

No Longer a Unicorn and How Else You Have Changed 

Sebastian’s POV:

After that last word, I got out of my seat and walked over to Kurt and Thad. Thad turns to me first and smiles at me, which makes Kurt turn around. When I see the smile on his face, I automatically feel happy and I slightly feel my heart beating faster. Is this the kind of thing that those characters in the movies and books are talking about when they are in love? My thoughts get interrupted by Thad, “I will see you at practice, me, Jeff, Luke, Chris, and David will be there. Bye, Kurt, I will see you in Government tomorrow.” He waves at us and then leaves the room, leaving just me and Kurt standing by the couches.

“We probably should go back to the room, so I can drop my stuff off.” Kurt nods in response and I hold out my arm for him to take, and we take the track up to our room. The silence sets itself uncomfortably in between us until I feel like it’s too much. I turn to him, “Hey why didn’t you tell me that you were going to suggest that song?” 

He turns his face towards me seeming to look confused and then opens his mouth and then closes it. I wait for him to reply while keeping my mouth shut, to show him that I am waiting for him to speak first. He sighs, “I thought I did, but now I realized I didn’t, plus I didn’t want you to feel biased towards that choice.”

I smile to reassure that I am not mad at him, “I think it is a great suggestion, there are a few great suggestions by people. So, what are your plans for the night?” 

He seems to look at me pointedly, “Did you not mean, about going to Breadstix tonight? I thought we were going to go there and then get food somewhere else and then come back here.” 

I laugh lightly, “Oh yeah, I just thought that you would have plans with your boyfriend. If you want to do that, that’s fine or we could do a cheesecake this weekend because then we can have more time. Though we should still get Chinese tonight, I want some Kung Pao chicken, some egg rolls, and some wontons.” 

He laughs loudly and then shakes his head, “You know that the only reason why you are not fat is that you dance and play Lacrosse all the time. You are lucky for that because otherwise, you would probably be overweight by now, by all of the grease and fat you like on your food.” 

I shove him slightly with my shoulder, “Hey I have the Smythe gene, of having black holes inside our stomachs. Also, I don’t eat fat and grease all of the time, I eat salads, fruit, and other more healthy food. Plus you know how my mom is when she cooks, it is always super delicious and at least some of it is healthy. Also, Friday’s I tend to eat healthy when I eat at your place, since it has to be somewhat healthy for Burt.” I stick my tongue out at him and laugh when he rolls his eyes at me and then sticks his tongue out at me back. 

“Okay fine, you got me there, you eat healthy at times.” He says while shaking his head when I do a victory dance for winning. 

I smirk slightly, “Oh, I am so happy for winning this little argument, but don’t think for a moment that I forgot the subject you are clearly avoiding. Do you not have plans with your boyfriend, you haven’t had plans with him in a while?”

He looks slightly sad and then looks me in the eye, “I thought you would be happy, I know how much you don’t like him.”

“We should talk later about that statement, but since we don’t have much time that will be later. The thing I do want to bring up though is, why don’t you have plans with your boyfriend?” I say looking at him seriously.

He sighs, “He hangs out with his friends, most nights, and if he doesn’t have that then, he has studying to do. Though it just gives me more time with you, Niff, Wevid, Thris, and Luke, so it can’t be too bad, right?” 

I smile and see that we are already at our dorm, I get out the keys and open the door. I throw my bag on my bed and look at my phone again to see the time. When I see that I still have 30 minutes until I have to leave the dorm. I nod at him and look at his face, how the smile he has on, doesn't reach his eyes, and sigh. “I wish that he didn’t do that, making you feel like you have to mask your feelings. Anyway, that is a talk for later, right now I just gotta say that it’s funny that you made a ship name for Thad and Chris. Though you are not on the team, they are so grossly cute together, it’s like they are having a contest with Niff for who can be the grossly cutest couple. By the way, neither of them have won because they are both just too obnoxiously cute to win against the other.” 

He laughs at that, “Aww, you don’t think that you could be so obnoxiously cute with your boyfriend?”

I smile at that, “I probably would, when I meet the right guy I will show them who is the most obnoxiously cutest couple, and it will be us. I mean not us, you and me, but “us”, the person I am with and me.” I feel my cheeks heat up slightly as I ramble slightly at the end. Of course, I want that “us” to mean me and him, but I don’t want to make him feel pressured. He just smiles in return and laughs at my rambling. I look at my phone again, see that I see it’s still early, but I should probably leave soon since I am the captain. I turn back to him, “Okay, I am going to go now and will be back around 6:30 so any Kurt self-love times have to be done by then. I will make sure to text you when we get done with practice, to give you enough time to clean yourself up afterward.”

He glares at me and looks confused and then I see when the realization hits him because his face turns bright red. I laugh and inside I feel giddy that I was the one who put that blush on his face, just wishing that it could be for better reasons than teasing. His face and whole body are so beautiful when he does that. ‘Snap out of it Sebastian, you don’t want to get into those thoughts, it will hurt more if he doesn’t want that.’ I sigh and lean down to kiss his forehead, “Teasing aside, I will see you then, and then we can have Chinese,” I say while hopping slightly. 

He smiles again, “Like you wouldn’t want to walk into it, maybe you could help clean me up.” I blush so hard at the words he is saying, I know it’s just a tease, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish for that among other things. Wow, I am so unbelievably head over heels for this gorgeous boy. 

Before I do something dumb, I get myself together and get my stuff, “Bye Babe, remember around 6:30.” He nods and shoos me out the door and so I walk out and tell myself to keep walking so I don’t walk back into that room. 

* * *

Kurt’s POV

After he leaves the room, I smile slightly at the blush I saw on his cheeks. Then I think about all of the things that he told me earlier and realize that might be the reason behind his blush. I don’t know what to say to him about it, I think that I need to talk to more people about it, and get their perspectives. Though who to talk to first, I guess I can try and see if the unholy trinity can talk. They all would have different perspectives on the subject, and that would be good to hear. I get off the bed and get my webcam and take it to my desk to set it up with my laptop. I log into skype to see if any of them are on, I don’t see any of them. I sigh and get my phone out to get to text the group chat to see if they are available. While I wait, I listen to the song that I want for the Warblers, so I can figure out how I would present it. I take out a notebook that I am not using for a specific class and take notes on how it could be arranged.

I open a new tab on my laptop and look up the lyrics since I know there isn’t sheet music for it. When I find a good one I print it out on Sebastian’s printer and take notes in the margins, and then scan it into the printer and make seven copies, one for each council member, one for Frank, one for Jeff, and one for Luke. I am thinking about talking to Luke and seeing if we could present a mashup of our two songs. I think we could do half the group doing his song and the other doing my song. I want specifically Sebastian, Chris, Jeff, and Frank as the main singers. Maybe, during breakfast tomorrow I can talk to Luke about my idea. All of a sudden I hear a beeping from my phone and see three texts, from the girls saying they are on. 

I look back at the skype tab and go to our group chat on Skype, and press the call button. It only takes a few minutes before there are three faces on my screen, belonging to my best “girl” friends. Before I can even start talking, Santana says, “Porcelain, we haven’t talked to you in forever, what’s the deal?” 

I sigh, feeling slightly bad that all of my time has been spent in other places. I either have class, Warblers, time with Blaine when I can get it, or hanging with Niff, Thris, Bas, and Luke. I love my friends here, but feel bad that I haven’t talked much with my girls or any of my friends from Lima. I look at all three of their faces, Santana with a smile with a touch of sass, Brittany with a smile with a touch of sadness, and Quinn with a look of understanding. I smile back, “I am sorry you guys, it has been just an eventful few months, I wasn’t trying to shut you girls out, or anything.” 

Brittany seems to perk up at that, but then says, “I have missed my unicorns, will you and Sebby be able to come by anytime soon?” 

I smile at Britt, feeling so much love for her, “Of course we can Britt, I promise.” That statement makes her face turn to a full-blown smile that lights up her eyes. 

“So, how are you guys? How are the New Directions, still dramatic and crazy? How is Mckinley? How is just everything?” I ask kind of rapidly, feeling like if I ask them a bunch of questions I don’t have to discuss my issues. Which means another day, of being able to ignore my feelings.

Sadly that doesn’t work, I can see on both Quinn and Santana’s faces they are seeing through the B.S. 

Brittany stops my worrying, “New Directions are crazy, we did a sort of flashmob in the cafeteria today. It was fun until it led to a food fight sadly, but Mr. Schue told us to sing where a purple piano is. I thought it was fun, but Rachel didn’t like it, she kept complaining that noodles were in her hair. Cheerios are fun except April kept being distracted by Caleb from the football team and almost dropped me. Tana snapped on her though, so she won’t do that anymore, thank you, Tana.” She stops to smile slightly at I assume Tana, it’s hard to tell from Skype since it just looks like they are looking at you. 

“You’re welcome honey, April has turned into the new me, well the straight version at least,” Santana says smiling and then a look of fear comes on her face. 

I am about to say something about it, but then Britt starts talking again, “Kurtie did I tell you that Lord Tubington and I got into a fight?” I shake my head to let her know she didn’t and she continues, “He started on his diet again, and we all know how crabby he gets when he starts on a new diet. Anyways, he got mad and almost scratched my eyes out, it was not fun. Tana told me to squirt him with water when he does that, but that just seems, mean. I would be crabby too if I went on a new diet all the time too. Oh, guess who got an A+ on her Calculus test, I think you were right I should find a math program that is for my level. The most advanced classes here are too easy for me.” She smiles at me when saying that, showing her excitement by the glee in her eyes. 

“Spraying water is a good way to train Lord Tubbington, I don’t want you to get hurt, Britt. Also, congratulations on the A+, sweetie, I think I have an idea for a couple of programs for you.” I say very proud of her, she really is a genius at math, I am so proud of her. 

She smiles, “This new assignment for the purple pianos is fun, I like just breaking out in song. Plus, then I can try some of the dance moves out, it was so much fun today, just dancing. Oh speaking of dancing, Mike and I are going to start a dancing class for kids at this youth center by his house. We even asked Stevie and Stacey to see if they want to join, Sam said that they would love it.” She keeps talking animatedly about all of the things going on at school and other crazy things her cat did.

This is until Santana interrupts her, “Britt, honey, as much as I love hearing all of your stories, I think Kurt wants to talk about something.”

Britt stops talking about her stuff and smiles, “How is my favorite unicorn doing?” 

I smile and think about that question for a second, “Well I have a lot of work this semester, though it is nice having classes where both the teachers and students want to be in class. Then I have Warblers, I might even get my ideas across for sectionals. I have this great idea for a mashup song and I am planning to talk to Luke about it. Though I miss the assignments for New Directions, they might have been crazy, but at least we got to do something different.” 

I take a breath and smile at my three friends, “I miss you guys a lot, but am glad I have made some good friends here finally. Though I think it helped that Bas is here, I don’t feel very unique here, which is hard. I used to hate being unique at McKinley because I would get torn down because of it, but it’s difficult to not be able to show my individuality. Don’t get me wrong I love Dalton, and wouldn’t choose McKinley over Dalton, but that was a part that was nice about it. Though one thing I don’t like is how much homework they give out, and they challenge us. In that way, it was a lot easier at McKinley, but maybe it was too easy. It is nice talking to you guys, to have people who understand my liking for Mckinley and Dalton.” I smile at all three of them and sigh. 

A face jumps into my head, sparkling green eyes, signature smirk, CW hair, straight white teeth, and if you are lucky enough to see it, a winning smile. I feel myself frowning a little, “I don’t think Sebastian understands that as much, he said that he will stand behind my choice if I decided to go back. I think he thinks that I would one day, want to transfer back to McKinley, but I can’t. I don’t want to constantly feel like I am pushed down for everything. Plus we all know that Dalton was my school from the start, just because I have you guys at McKinley, doesn’t mean it’s the right school for me. No offense, of course, I just feel better at Dalton, I felt so alone there.” I feel like I am about to tear up, but I don’t let myself, because that would make it so they are winning. The people who bullied me, the people who said I wasn’t good enough, the people who stepped on me so they could be on top. 

I look back at the screen and see Brittney near tears, Quinn with a sad smile, and Santana looking, a combination of caring and anger. I am about to add more, but then Santana speaks up, “Okay, there are many things we should talk about in that, but Britt and I don’t have much time, their first dance class today. So, I know that there is something deeper you need to talk about with us, and before you ask, we don’t know anything about it. I just can tell that there is more to this than your issues with McKinley compared to Dalton. Something happened between you and somebody, and I have a feeling it is Andrew McCarthy.” 

I look at her wide-eyed and shocked, feeling crazed that she guessed so perfectly, but on the other hand it is Santana, and Santana knows all. I take a breath and then get to the point, “He confessed to me.” I didn’t say anything more, because I wanted to see how they would react first. 

I see three different faces that are given to me on the screen, one of confusion, another of happiness, and hope. The last one is the one that gets to me, it is an expression of ‘I know something you don’t know’. Santana and owner of the last face is the one who responds first, “Okay I think I know what you are saying, but start from the beginning.”

I take a deep breath and look at them, “Okay, today Sebastian and I had lunch today, which we haven’t had for a while. We talked and ate and it was a lot of fun, then Blaine showed up and he was wanting all of my attention. He convinced Sebastian to get out of his seat, so he could sit by me and then insulted Sebastian and then kissed me, all of a sudden. He never wants to kiss in public or stuff like that, but now he was. Anyways, Sebastian ended up leaving in the middle so I followed him and when I finally caught up to him he said that he doesn’t like Blaine, that he is not right for me. He then went on to say that Blaine thinks of me as a possession of his, something that will make him look good. I responded with, nobody else likes me like that, which got him to tell me that he does.”

Santana does a go-on motion with her hand, and when I don’t she says, “So he told you, and then what happened?”

I think about the events of the day and try and think of the summary of the events. When I finally figured it out, “We both got stuck in our thoughts after that, me thinking about times in the past where it could have been obvious that he liked me, as more. He asked me if I knew what I wanted and I didn’t so we went back to silence. Though that is until he took me out of my thoughts and I almost kissed him. He pushed me away telling me he didn’t want me to cheat and we both ended up realizing that we were standing in the middle of the hallway. So, we went back to our dorm room and didn’t talk much at first, that is until he told me that I need to decide on my own.”

“ When we get there he turned to tell me, he wants to give me time to think about what I want in this, but he has four things he needs to tell me. One, he told me that he doesn’t want just sex with me, that I was the first person he genuinely wants a relationship with. He wants all of the cliche cheesy stuff with me, he wants cuddles, holding hands, good morning and good night texts, all of it. He said that he wants a boyfriend, not a fuck buddy, or a hookup. Two, he doesn’t want me to cheat or have him as a rebound off of Blaine, and if we are together it has to be me and him. Which is the reason why he backed away from me, I am still with Blaine, and he wants me to choose for myself. He doesn’t want me to be with him just because he is somebody else who likes me.”

I smile at the end of that and then take another breath, “Three, you guys know how bad I am with decisions. I need a bunch of people’s opinions on the subject before figuring out what I feel, so he said he knows that too. He told me to talk to whoever I want, you girls, the guys, our friends in the Warblers, my dad, Carole, him, Blaine, whoever. He knows that it helps me figure it out and he wants me to know exactly what I want. Well, that is just as long as I don’t let anybody else be the reason for my decision. Then the last is that he doesn’t like Blaine and me together, not just because he likes me as more than as a friend, but because of how Blaine treats me. He is all big romantic gestures, though according to Bas I like more small romantic gestures. I like someone who understands me, gets along with my friends and family, supports me, and stuff like that.”

“He also told me that I would never lose him, even if we stayed as just friends. I am his one constant in life, best friend, confidante, and a whole bunch more. I felt so important right then after he said all of that, we ended up stopping the talk about that afterward. We went on to study and then Warblers practice and later we are getting Chinese and probably will watch a movie with some friends. I don’t know what to do with all of this information though, so I need your help.” I end all of the talking and wait for one of them to start talking, it takes a couple of minutes of silence. 

I wait to see any movement until Britt starts talking, “I have some things to say, please listen to all of it before talking.” I nod in response, and she continues, “I have been called a dumb blonde, ditsy cheerleader, and so many other things. People think I am dumb and are always surprised when I am good at math. For a lot of my life, I thought they were right, though when I became friends with you guys and Sebby, I started feeling smart. Every time Sebby and I talk about math together, or when I tutor somebody in it. I know that I sound dumb because, I have a childlike way I talk about things, but you guys get me. I have realized that this part of me makes me unique and special, and Kurtie, your love for fashion, baking skills, knowledge of cars, unique voice, and so much more make you special.”

She seems to take a moment to think, while I feel myself blush. I didn’t realize that maybe people think of me like that, I always thought that made me too unique. I get taken out of those thoughts by Britt continuing, “Kurtie, you are a unicorn you shine, shimmer, and sometimes have glitter. You and Sebby are the only guys who treated me like I was gorgeous inside and out. You two are gay, so it made me feel less worried about you two, but it was also because you both seemed to care about me. You are beautiful, funny, loving, caring, you have magic Kurtie. Your voice is magic, your love is magic, your confidence is magic. Somebody stole your magic, I don’t know who, but somebody did.” 

She smiles sadly at me and starts tearing up a little, “You used to be confident in yourself, you used to stick up for yourself and stand against people who would push you down. You have changed, you let people take your horn and glitter, you are not even really a horse anymore. Why do you let people take away your shine, Kurtie? You used to give out rainbows, glitter to others so they could be magical too. Now, you let people steal it away from you and turn you into something that isn’t even a horse. You used to be able to fly now you can only sit on the ground and do nothing.”

I sigh and feel myself tearing up slightly too while she keeps going, “Ever since sophomore year, you let people take you down. You would have asked to sing more, you would have made yourself seen, not invisible. You let the tiny evil princess tell you, you aren’t good enough, and you let Miss diva put you down too.” I am confused by the names and I think she realizes it, “You let Berry and Jones hurt you, they were supposed to be your friends. Instead of being your friends though, they pushed you down, smashed your windows because they had a crush on you. They were worse than the bullies because they were mean to you while they were supposed to be nice. Glee was supposed to be a safe place, and you didn’t feel very safe.” I look over the other two faces on the screen and see guilt run over their faces. 

I sigh knowing what they are thinking about but don’t say anything. I want Brittany to get it all out, so I stay silent, so she can keep talking. She follows the sign, “When I met Blaine as your boyfriend, he seemed to be nice and seemed to like you as you are, emphasis on the _seemed_. Though I didn’t like him a lot because of how he treated you as a friend, I decided to give him a second chance. I was sad to find out that he wasn’t worth that chance, he steals your shine, and you were so in the clouds that you let him take your attention. I don’t think he likes you as you, and he acts overly loving when you are around any guy friends, especially Sebby.” 

“I know people think I am clueless about this stuff, but I knew Sebby liked you, as more. He smiles a lot around you, and you seem to calm him in a way nobody else can. It reminds me of Tana and me, she is my best friend, but she also is more and I am the only one who can calm her down. You are that for Sebby, though I don’t see that with Blaine and you. I agree with Sebby, Anderson doesn’t treat you nicely most of the time. He only acts like your boyfriend when he feels like you are keeping your shine to yourself. Sebby makes you more like a unicorn again and Blaine makes you turn back into a horse again.” 

She takes a breath and something seems to come to her, “What does Blaine make you feel when he looks at you? I want you to answer this question, and then I will keep talking.”

I think about it for a second, “He makes me feel--he makes me feel.” I am trying to think of what to say, I was going to say loved or wanted, but I don’t know if he does. “He makes me feel like somebody likes me, makes me feel like somebody can like me.” 

Brittany seems to look sadder at that, “What does Sebby make you feel?”

I smile at that, “He makes me feel happy, cared for, loved, important, funny. He makes me feel like I can do anything and be myself while doing it.” 

Brittany smiles at that, “Tana makes me feel wanted, happy, smart, cared for, loved, confident, and beautiful. That is how I know that she is the right one for me, so think about what the difference is between them. Also, has Blaine ever checked you out in your skinny jeans or leather pants, has he ever said to you that you look sexy. I know Sebby has done that multiple times, when you wore those leather pants a couple of months ago and wore that tight mesh top over it, he couldn’t keep his eyes away. I love you Kurtie, and I want my unicorn back, so if Blaine doesn’t do it then maybe Sebby will.”

I feel tears falling down my cheeks and all of the things she said, “Thanks Britt, you are the best! I think that I agree with you on some of the things, though I think that it is hard for me. Blaine was the first guy who said he had feelings for me, it’s hard to get over that, you know. Seb is the one constant in my life, and he is always there, what if we get together and don’t work out? I can’t lose him, he is everything to me, it just scares me. I don’t know if Blaine makes me feel wanted or desired or sexy, it is hard to feel that way after ‘sexy lessons’.” I look up to three confused faces so I explain, “Back when Blaine and I were only friends and before were more, he told me that my faces during the song we were singing weren’t sexy. He said I looked cute, but not sexy, he said I had a look like a baby penguin. He then told my dad to give me the talk, it was so embarrassing and lowered my self-esteem a lot.” 

“Wait!” Santana interrupts me, “Are you saying that Blanderson said you weren’t sexy? The guy who wears primary color clothing that doesn’t match, sweater vests or suspenders, and shoes without socks. The guy who has so much hair gel on his head that everything slides off. The guy who has an obsession with bowties combined with the rest of the clothes. The guy whose best dance moves are NSYNC circa 2000, dance moves, but NSYNC was better. The guy whose taste in music can barely go beyond the top 40, oh, and is so ridiculously short that you probably have to slouch to kiss him. That guy says you aren’t sexy?” 

“Satan, that isn’t very nice,” I say trying to defend the guy I am supposed to be dating.

She rolls her eyes in response, “You know that you aren’t denying it right? Plus, as somebody who loves fashion, as much as you do, you would know how tragic his style is. Also, his gelled up helmet hair looks like if Draco Malfoy from Sorcerers Stone was trying out for a role in Grease, but without the quick wit and good looks. Though this is not the point, he has no right to call you unsexy, nobody does, but especially someone who dresses and looks like him. I know that sounds mean, but it’s not nice of him to say that you aren’t sexy, even back then. You were supposed to be friends, nobody should treat anybody like that.”

I sigh and want to comment about how that is still so mean, but realize that she is right. I also realize that I would probably say something like that if somebody was saying one of my closest friends wasn't sexy. I couldn’t fault her for that if I would say the same thing, I don’t want to be a hypocrite. I end up staying silent until she continues, though it surprises what she says next, “Are you still a virgin, Kurt?” 

I take a second to get over the random question and then softly say, “Yes, yes I am, we just have been taking things slow, you know.” 

She nods her head seeming to access something, “I am not judging that, I don’t think virginity really matters, I mean I lost mine to Puck. It was rushed and was more about just getting it over with than it, being special in any way. It wasn’t the best time, the best time was when I was with Brittany the first time before I even realized I was gay. I had feelings for her and it was so much more special with her. I know you want a field of lavender and feelings for the first time, and that is great. I just don’t want you to lose it, but I also don’t want you to lose it to somebody you don’t trust. Have you and Blaine thought about sex?” 

I blush slightly, “I have, and I think that I am ready, though I don’t know what he wants.” 

She taps her chin, “Are you the one pushing, taking bigger steps?” I nod my head in response, “I know about the scheduled make-out sessions, but what else. Also, are you sure you are ready for that step? I know I am saying it wasn’t a big deal to me, but don’t be pushed into doing it either.” 

I blush even redder, “I have been thinking about it more and more lately, I really like him. I know our relationship is frustrating sometimes, but he likes me.” 

“That is not a good reason to have sex for the first time!” Santana raises her voice in frustration but then calms herself down. “I’m sorry for that, I know that I am kind of a hypocrite since the reason I lost mine was popularity and what I thought people expected of me. I just feel protective of you, and want you to have better reasons to lose yours. You are sexy, beautiful, and desired by many, let's think about that club day. We walked into that club and not only was Seb checking you out in your leather pants and mesh tight shirt. All of our friends that came with said that you were hot, and when you and Seb started dancing, all of the guys wanted you. You deserve somebody who makes you feel that way, all of the time.”

I smile at that, “Thanks Tana, I just don’t know what I want, I never really thought anyone else found me attractive like that before Blaine. It will take time for me to get over that, and realize that others do.”

Santana sighs, “You need to be the reason why you feel attractive, not because of what somebody else thinks. You will always be questioning somebody else’s opinion of you if you don’t get confidence in yourself.”

“How do I gain confidence in myself?” I question softly feeling silly asking that question.

She looks softly at me, “It takes one step at a time, first you have to be who you truly are.” 

I look at her confused, “How am I not, who I truly am?” 

She does a motion with her hands gesturing to her body, and I get even more confused, so she says, “Your clothes, Porcelain!” 

“How are my clothes not showing who I truly am?” 

She growls slightly, but then calms down, “Kurt, listen to this all the way through and I will tell you when to talk.” I nod, and she keeps talking, “You used to wear clothes that show off your best features. You would even design some of your own clothing and would look great in each set of clothing. Through your clothing, you would show your confidence and love of yourself. Now you have changed, your clothing purposely hides your best assets, it is more like a shield than your individual expression. I think you are worried about Blaine’s jealousy of how others will react and that you might get more attention than him. I think that is about it, you can talk now.”

I gasp at that, “How--what--Blaine wouldn’t do that and no I don’t.” 

She raises one eyebrow, “Okay then prove it, wear something this weekend that you would wear usually when you aren’t around Blaine and see what he does.”

“Fine,” I say as I hope that she isn’t right.

“Oh, also your personality has changed, you spend a lot less time standing up to people as you used to. You would have stood up to what I was saying before if you thought I was wrong. Which means, part of you thinks I am right, Blaine made you change your personality or both. I am betting on both, so what do you think? How about you stand up to somebody once today, you would usually not.” 

She is right, I think that maybe it is a little bit of both, and I do feel like I let things pass too easily. Though I also am kind of confused why she is saying all of this now, she has never been known as subtle, or for her will to wait to say what she thinks. As I think more, I realize I would really like that answer, “Satan, why are you saying all of this now?”

She seems to look guilty, “I have been thinking recently about the last seven years of our friendship we have had. You have been one of my best friends since fifth grade, though I have realized that I haven’t been a great friend that whole time. I was so used to us being all super close in elementary and middle school that in high school when you and Seb went off to Dalton, it was weird. We still saw you guys on the weekends and everything, but it was different. Then when Seb went to Paris for the year and it got kind of difficult at Dalton for you, you transferred. I thought it was going to be great, but then you became a bully magnet at school. I didn’t know what to do, and it was difficult to see that, but I didn’t want to be bullied too. So, I became a bully to my best friend, at first I decided that it would be better if I didn’t do anything, but then felt pressured to insult and slushy you that I did. I am really sorry that I let my wish for popularity get the best of me, and hurt our friendship.” She stops talking because she starts crying, and that scared me, she was always so tough.

I smile at her, “I accept your apology, McKinley wasn’t right for me, and I know that. I might complain about assignments, looking the same as everyone else during class, and stuff about Warblers, but I love it. Plus, I would rather have those problems, than bullying. Though, what does that have to do with Blaine?”

She looks away from the screen and then looks back up, “During Sophomore year, you were friends with Man Hands and Effie, I knew that you weren’t treated right. The "she hobbit" can’t see past her ego to even see good friends. She kind of used you because you liked musicals and were maybe going to be on Broadway like her. She didn’t act like a real friend though, not saying she was a bad person, but it’s hard to be happy for others when you are so focused on yourself. Aretha wasn’t a great friend either, she acts like a diva so much, so she ends up having no friends. Plus think about it, it took you so long to be friends with them, Tina, Artie, and stuff, why is that? I mean so you were gay, flamboyantly so, but so what? I don’t think any of them wanted you as a friend, and I don’t think they really care that you aren’t there anymore. Aside from Princess Berry, but that's only because of your voice.”

“You still haven’t told me how this is related to Blaine?” I say confused.

“Hold your horses, Princess, I am getting there. As I was saying, I didn’t like how they treated you, and I saw some of the same qualities in Blaine. Part of me was hoping that Blaine would meet the group, and people would not like him. So, more people could tell you, that you are better off without him. Though sadly, those plans went awry when everybody except Andrew McCarthy, Pouty Lips and I like him. I mean Cheng, Puck, Britt, Q, and some others realized eventually. Though sadly, Four-eyes, She Hobbit, Aretha, and Girl Vampire, still like him and are close with him.” 

I laugh slightly at the names, “You are awful Santan.”

She laughs too, “I know I am, I am serious though so listen to Auntie Stixx okay? I know you are scared of being with your best friend, but comparing Dapper Dan to Fievel, is like comparing Chuck Cranston to Ren McCormack. I know that the hobbit isn’t that abusive or anything, but I worry that it will happen eventually. I know it will take time for you to figure this out, so let’s go back to a club or something with Sebastian and Blaine, and see what he does. I want to show you that he is not right for you, without you being hurt first.”

I sigh and think about it, “Okay, that is a deal, I will do it, I will dress like I usually do and will stand up to people around me. Bas and I are coming to Lima this weekend, so let’s all hang out while we are there. I will show you some of those programs, Britt and I will talk to you about all of the rest. How about we do the club on Saturday night, I can try and get Blaine to come with. I really hope that you, Seb, Britt, and Sam aren’t right, but your confidence scares me.” 

She smiles sadly, “I hope I am wrong too.” She looks down, “Oh shi--sorry Britt, we have to go so, Q I will see you tomorrow and Porcelain I will see you and Feivel this weekend, Bye.” I wave at her as she leaves.

Brittany smiles, “I am happy we got to talk unicorn, I miss you so much and can’t wait to see my unicorn and my fairy prince this weekend. I love you two bye!” 

“Bye Britt!” I say as Quinn also says bye and Britt leaves.

Then it is just me and Quinn, and I wait a few seconds of silence before I say, “Okay, you have been silent this whole time, what do you have to say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think?  
> Do you think Kurt might have lost his sparkle, or changed while he is with Blaine?  
> What do you think Quinn will think?  
> Do you think she will agree with Santana and Brittany? Will she disagree with them?  
> What kind of approach will she have? A tough and brutal honest approach like Santana, a sweet emotional caring approach like Brittany, or all her own.
> 
> Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it.  
> Remember you are all beautiful and try to be confident in that.


End file.
